The Dinner Party
by Kris1907
Summary: During Marlena's amnesia, her kids create a family dinner of fun banter and memories to help stimulate her mind. Plus, there is a special guest that arrives.


**The Dinner Party**

"Stop! You are getting it all over!"

"I am not!"

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you how to use a spooo… oh no!"

"Belle… are the potatoes suppose to explode like that?"

"They are not exploding Brady!"

"It's practically a volcano!"

"Don't help him Sami!"

The voices continue to flow out of the kitchen and into the hallway where a woman stands speechless, but with a smile upon her face. The focus of her journey to the kitchen was for a cup of tea, but then the voices came into play and she stopped in curiosity and wonderment as to why her children were there.

Upon hearing, "They are fine, leave them alone Brady!" Marlena enters her kitchen and is about to speak when a loud shriek from both of her girls fill the room, accompanied by a cloud of flour.

Waving her hand in front of her face and coughing lightly, Marlena steps in further and attempts to keep the giggle out of her voice, "What on earth is going on in here?"

Two voices ring out with "Mom!" and another two with "Marlena" as the woman quickly turns around to notice Carrie entering the kitchen behind her. Belle steps forward, "We were… well are making us some dinner. Was hoping to finish it before you got done reading."

Scrunching up her nose, "How did you know I was reading?"

"I went up to check when we got here and Brady about forty minutes ago and Carrie just now. Thanks for the warning."

Carrie shrugs her shoulders, "She was still reading when I checked but then I had to pee. Then I noticed she was gone. Not my fault."

Looking from Belle to Sami to Brady and over her shoulder at Carrie, Marlena waits for Carrie to fully enter the kitchen and move towards her siblings before speaking, "You've been checking on me and I had no idea any of you were here… forty minutes you've been here?"

"No, we've been here for almost an hour and a half." Brady turns to check on the no longer overflowing potatoes, "And dinner is just about finished. Belle, I think these are ready to be mashed."

Sami steps up to him and turns off the burner and removes the boiling pot from the burner. "I got these, Carrie, can you check the roast and put in the rolls?"

The bustle continues as Marlena's gaze moves from one child to the next, "Can we go back here for a second? How on earth didn't I hear you?"

"Mom," Belle puts down the plates and turns to look at her obviously confused mother, "we have been sneaking up to your room our entire lives. How else could we steal cookies, make a mess or have time to clean up a mess without you knowing about it?" She smiles up at her and can't help but scrunch her nose up in a childish grin, "We know exactly how to go up the steps, move on the floor and peak in without anybody hearing."

Brady puts a carrot into his mouth and grins with his sister, "Yeah, it's a gift."

"More like a trick I would say." Marlena shakes her head, but quickly laughs it off, "So anything I can do to help?"

"Well food is ready, so if you wouldn't mind pouring the drin- uh…" Carrie is stopped by Belle's look and quickly mends her statement, "Actually why don't you and I get the plates ready for them to take out to the table?"

Stepping forward, Marlena asks, "Why can't I pour the drinks?'

"Oh no reason-"

"Yeah no reason just thought-"

Her glare quiets all four of them as they continue to make up excuses. Finally Belle mutters, "Definitely haven't lost that look along the way." Sighing, "Basically, you just wouldn't remember who gets what. I don't drink milk but instead tea, Brady is still four and has to have his chocolate but not chocolate syrup, but real chocolate milk, and Sami drinks tomato juice."

"And Carrie?"

Carrie smiles up at Marlena, "I drink milk. So does Eric, John and you. Just a few picky ones."

"Well, now that I know, why don't I handle the drinks and you all can get the food on the plates? Anybody else coming to this surprise dinner?"

"Nop. Just us."

They all watch as Marlena opens the frig and pulls out three different containers and moves into the other room. Sighing Belle moves over to the roast and begins to cut off pieces and place them on the plates as Brady moves around her, scooping out carrots. "Was this a good idea? I hate how uncomfortable this all is."

Pushing her lightly on the shoulder, Brady smiles down at his younger sister, "It will all be fine. We aren't being mean or insensitive, we are just helping her."

Setting down the last plate, Sami sits and immediately reaches for the butter, as Belle and Brady both reach for the ketchup. They both have a hand tightly holding onto the bottle as they stare at each other from the adjacent places at the table, "Brady… I had it first."

"I don't think so little sis. So just let go so I can use it and I'll give it right back to you."

"Why don't you let go so I can use it and then give it to you."

Brady smiles at her, "Because my hand is bigger-" he quickly moves his hand and the bottle straight up, causing Belle's to slip from the ketchup and hit the table.

Rolling her eyes at him, "Sometimes I really hate you Brady."

"Sure you do." He makes quick work of pouring ketchup all over his food, carrots, potatoes, and all before handing it over to his sister so that she can do the same.

As the other two siblings begin to eat, Marlena watches in amazement and horror, as the two youngest children hide there food underneath piles of ketchup, "This is disgusting."

"What is?" Its Sami's voice that answers but all eyes look up at Marlena.

Following the look of horror, Belle raises her eyebrow and looks from her plate to her mother, "What this? We've done this since… well as far back as we can remember."

Brady nods, "The only way Belle would eat anything was with ketchup on it."

"So you eat… what other things get this treatment?"

Sami snickers out an "Everything" and goes back to her dinner.

Marlena, food still untouched, looks at Sami for a moment before looking at her two youngest, "Seriously?"

"Well, Belle is worse than me."

"I am not! You've put ketchup in your Spaghetti O's."

"Once! I did that once and I was like ten. Doesn't count."

The back-n-forth banter continues in between bites of food as nobody notices the far-of look in their mother's eyes, as she stares at the wall and can see images of a tiny blonde-haired girl asking for a dip for her cheese sandwich. "You had to dip everything."

The talk stops as all four look up at Marlena in curiosity as to where such a statement fits in with the current conversation, "Huh?"

Marlena looks at Belle, "You required a dip for everything you ate. No matter the meal. Brady, you were no better."

"You're remembering."

Marlena smiles back at Carrie and nods, "I remember the humor of it, how disgusted I was by it and all the frustration it caused me as I tried to break the habit. I remember… there was a reason I couldn't break the habit but I can't… quite… its right there."

"Don't force it." Brady grabs the basket of rolls and hands it over to her, "It will all come back. We were hoping that this might help some, but more importantly, we just wanted to spend some time with you."

Carrie jumps in, "Yeah, I've been gone so long, it's just great to see you and to talk with you again. Can't believe I stayed gone for so long."

Swallowing a bite of her meat, "Yeah mom, we haven't really spent much time with you… we've all been busy with Brady's wedding, Claire being born and then being so sick, Sami's new job, and… well you know. We just thought dinner would do us all some good."

She quickly places another bite into her mouth and can only nod when Marlena adds for her, "You mean because of Alex."

"No need to defend him, but mom he has been making it rather hard."

"I know Samantha. And I am sorry." She takes a small bite of her potatoes, "And this dinner was a perfect idea. It's also delicious. Glad somebody can cook around here."

"That would be all Carrie. And Brady. Sadly Belle and I got your skills."

"Wish people would have told me just how horrible of a cook I was before I started baking for the world." Silence filled the table as all four children became quite interested in the food before them. Each taking slightly large bites and looking over the shoulders of each other. "What? There is something…girls… Brady…"

"Marlena… we tried. Just sometimes you don't take us seriously or well, believe us."

Staring Brady in the eye, "You mean I believe Alex instead."

"Yes."

Marlena nods at his honest reply, "And this has hurt you all, hasn't it?"

"Yeah mom." Belle puts her fork down and turns towards her mother, "I know this is hard on you, but it's just as hard on us in some ways. I have known you my entire life and well, Alex hasn't been here. We know more about you than anyone, but you believe he knows what is best. So yeah, that's hurtful." Grabbing her mother's hand, "We just want to help you, that's all."

Marlena nods and is about to reply as a knock comes from the door. She goes to stand but Carrie beats her to it, "I got it. You eat." Opening the door, she steps back and lets out a happy, "John!" before wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"I heard that you were back in Salem, but-"

"We just seem to be missing each other. It's great to see you. I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too pumpkin." Softly, "I'm sorry to hear about you and Mike." He kisses her cheek and moves into the room and sees the dinner party, "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting I didn't realize… just had a message for Marlena." When she begins to stand, John puts up his hand to stop her, "Please finish eating, I'll come back later."

"Dad come join us…" Belle turns towards her mother, "Its okay, right? We've got plenty of food."

"She's right John, they made plenty of food. Please."

He stares at Marlena to check to make sure that she really means the invitation before nodding, "Okay."

Belle stands, "I'll get you a plate."

Tossing off his coat, he watches as Belle disappears and he moves closer to the table. Brady grabs a chair and puts it in between him and Marlena for John to sit down. Patting his son on the back, he moves towards the chair and sends a gentle and even cautious smile towards Sami, "Samantha… I heard about the recent deal you made… very impressive." He felt that such a comment is safe and would help him feel out the level of the storm between the two.

Wiping off the corner of her mouth, "Thank you. I was pretty shocked actually that it worked."

"Those are usually the best kinds of proposals." He smiles sincerely at her, as a way of thanking her for giving him a chance.

"That is what I hear." She laughs lightly and takes a quick bite, "Think Belle got lost?"

"No Sami, I did not." Belle walks towards her father, kissing his cheek quickly as she places his plate down in front of him, "I was just warming it up a bit. Mom, do you know where the coffee is hiding?"

"Do I have any?"

Rolling her eyes playfully, Belle takes her seat, "That's what I was asking."

Marlena stands to move towards the kitchen, "I will go check."

"I already did in the usual places, was just wondering if you moved it or have seen it, is all. Sit down, no big deal."

She goes to take her seat but notices that John does not have a drink, "Oh well John needs a drink anyways. Milk right?"

"Yes, please." John's eyes turn a deeper shade of blue in his excitement at her knowing such a fact. As Marlena disappears, he tries not to look too disappointed as Carrie points out that they had discussed such information prior to his arrival, but that she was learning more information that may help her in the coming days. He nods and asks, "Brady can I have the ketchup please?"

The bottle is passed again and as the man begins to pour an unimaginable amount on his meat, Marlena reenters the room and stops suddenly. Images flash before her and words fill her brain.

"_John Black! I am trying to get them out of that habit! At the very least for certain meals." Marlena crosses the room and attempts to remove the plate of ketchup from her little girl's tray, but fails quickly as she hears the constant, "Dip dip dip" from the two year old's lips. _

_Turning on him, "You are a horri-" _

"_Um-" He places a finger to her lips and smiles a smug smile, "Remember, we don't say such things in front of the children. Your rule I do believe." _

"_John, you are impossible." _

"_Yet, lovable." _

_Rolling her eyes, she picks up the wash-cloth to wipe off some of the red currently covering Brady's mouth, nose and cheeks, "Sure you are." _

Marlena shakes her head and continues to watch the scene before her as John reaches over and steals a carrot from Belle's plate, as she tosses her head back in laughter at his actions.

"_Daddy no!" Belle pushes at her father's hand as he attempts to take another French fry from her plate, "Leave my food alone!" _

_John looks over at his son, "Brady, can I have one?" _

_As the boy shakes his head no, Marlena's voice is heard, "John it's may I have one and we also add a please at the end and leave the kids' food alone." _

"_Well then-" Standing up John moves towards his wife, approaching slowly and staring at her intensely, "Honey, may I please have one of your French fries?" _

_Her lips curl up into a seductive smile, "No, you may not." _

"_But I asked please." _

"_And I said no you may not." _

_Standing in front of her, John places his hands on her waist, "So much for politeness then. I will just try another way." _

"_And what way is that Mr. Black?" _

"_This way-" before she has a chance to question him, his mouth descends upon hers, as his hand moves up towards her plate and steals the wanted fry. Pulling back, he smiles cheekily and quickly dips the food through her small pile of ketchup before tossing the entire thing in his mouth and stepping away. "Thank you." _

_The kids laugh as Brady speaks up, "Better yours mom than mine. Dad, can I ha- may I have the ketchup please?" _

_Sitting down with her family, "Brady you do not need anymore ketchup. You have plenty." _

"_But moooom… I don't have enough. This is only like one more French fry or bite of my hamburg." He looks from his mother to his father, looking for some sort of understanding. _

_John looks down at his son's plate, "He's got a point there Marlena." _

"_John-" The sternness in her voice forces John to look up at her and typically it is a tone that he does not mess with, but this time is different. _

"_Doc, he needs to eat. We've been fighting this battle for a long time and fries and burgers keep the pounds on." _

"_He needs food, not ketchup." _

"_Ketchup causes him to eat food." _

_The fight continues as both attempt to keep the voices soft and level as they reason with one another. Finally giving in to the hopeless fight, Marlena waves her hand to show that she gives, "Fine Brady. You may have more." _

"It was you…" Shaking her head out of the fog and back into the present, Marlena can't help but smile, though it fades at everybody's concerned looks, "What?"

"You just said something there Doc. We didn't quite understand." Upon her questioning look, "You said 'It was you'. Who, Doc?"

Looking up at John quickly upon hearing the nickname, she smiles again, "Sorry just… well I just remembered something."

He stands as she moves around the table towards her seat. He takes his glass of milk and waits for her to sit before following suit. John watches her take a bite of her food, hoping she will elaborate without him having to ask. But it is Sami who voices the question, "Mom, what were you remembering?"

"That it was John's fault." They all look at her strangely, but she just continues to smile happily to herself. Taking another bite, she looks at John, "It was your fault that these two just covered up a perfectly delightful meal with ketchup."

"How is it my fault?" She doesn't even verbalize her reply, she simply looks down at his plate and back up at him. John shrugs and attempts to hide his smile. "Okay, so I like ketchup."

"I remembered a couple of times that I tried to stop this… this… whatever it is and you wouldn't let me."

"Let you? I do believe, Doc that I have never let you do anything… you do it regardless and I just stand back and hope you don't yell at me."

Her look shows confusion as to what he meant exactly by the comment but smiles none-the-less, "Fine I have yet to recall a time that you helped me in my quest to hide the ketchup."

"And you will never remember one so don't waist any time on it." He takes another bite of his dinner and turns his attention to Belle, "How's my baby girl?"

"I'm doing alright, hanging in there."

"Not you, Claire." He chuckles as she sticks her tongue out at him and tosses a dry carrot at her father. "Guess I deserved that, but is she feeling any better?"

Nodding, "She's sleeping through the night now. Well, for five hours at a time which is practically the night. And she seems to really love her aunt Carrie."

"Only thrown up on me twice."

Brady stands and takes his plate, before leaning over and taking both Carrie's and Sami's and heads towards the kitchen, "Which is truly a sign of affection."

"No Brady," Belle waits for him to stop, "I told you that she throws up on those she loves."

"Then she must worship me."

They all laugh as the girls fall into a conversation about the commotion at the hospital this afternoon,, while John turns to Marlena, "Oh, I never told you why I came here in the first place."

"Oh yes, you said you had something to tell me."

"Eric called…" He can feel all eyes on him, as he continues, "He's doing wonderfully and will come out to visit soon, but right now things seem to be running away on him. But he wants to call and talk to you." John studies her reaction and can see both the excitement and the fear in her eyes, "He didn't just want to call out of the blue. I'm sure Sami would love to take the call with you, to help you out. He just wants to say Hi, nothing more."

Marlena nods and answers quickly, "I would like that… like that a lot. Sami would you mind?"

"Not at all. I haven't talked to him in… seems like forever. He's just been so busy."

Brady comes back out with a tray of cups and a plate of cookies, "I am sorry to rush you two, but the movie is about to start and the hot chocolate is ready so we'll be over there whenever you finish up."

Marlena looks down and blushes, "We are kind of slow."

"What do you say that I put our plates in the oven to keep them warm, so you can join them for the movie. Movie is never good if you miss the beginning."

She looks up quickly and immediately gets lost in the blue eyes that she has been noticing more and more recently, "You are staying too, right?"

"If you would like me to."

Smiling at him, "I would."

"Then let me toss these in the kitchen." He grabs their two plates and juggles Belle's empty one and heads towards the kitchen. "Brady, did you make ours?"

"No because Marlena only drinks it when you make it."

"Okay then."

He disappears, as Marlena stands up and moves towards the couch. "So what are we watching?"

"Hide and Seek."

The answer comes as a jumble of syllables as all four children respond and Marlena's 'Huh?' is answered by Sami, "Hide and Seek. It's a semi new but not really new movie."

"Probably not a kid story, huh?"

"Nop. Suspense thriller."

Brady finishes the statement with, "Otherwise known as horror."

"Oh." Marlena attempts to decide how she feels about watching such a movie and is slightly disconcerted when she realizes she has no reaction at all to it.

She jumps slightly as the question, "Are you scared?" is whispered into her ear.

"I might be." She relaxes back against him and for the first time since her accident adds a playful tone to her voice, "Just means you'll have to protect me."

"That may require us sitting next to each other. Possibly with me holding onto you."

She looks over her shoulder at him, "That wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

"Not bad at all. I might even enjoy it." And for him, it is the first time since the accident that his smile has reached his blue eyes and his guard has been allowed to relax. Holding out her cup of hot chocolate and whipped cream, "Here pretty lady."

Her nose wrinkles slightly into her smile as she sits on the small couch and makes room for him to sit behind her. He sits close, but makes sure that she still has her own space and pulls a blanket over them as the movie begins. The lights turn off as the screen illuminates the room and Brady slips over the back of the couch to return to his seat next to Carrie, with Belle at his feet.

The scene is a little odd, both with the appearance of Sami and Carrie and the coziness between the parents, but all of them breathe out a sigh of relief that for just a little while they can relax and enjoy themselves. Belle smiles and nudges Brady as she sees her mother reposition herself with her back leaning against John, her feet on the couch, knees bent and her warm cup laying easily on her stomach.


End file.
